Kapinoy fans showing muscle in ratings war
May 6, 2013 Recently as IBC-13 celebrated its winning streak, as the newest player in the broadcast industry. By challenging the two giant networks in the ratings game, it has secured for itself the number three slot immediately after its relaunch and continues to do so leading. The network war rages on the leading networks GMA and ABS-CBN as well as the third network TV5. The sequestered TV station IBC in the major third player to surge a phenomenal growth of television achievement, with the IBC chairman Eric Canoy and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, we might see the day that the fighting for network supremacy in dominated by the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. The Kapinoy Network is making its presence felt and time may come that IBC will be able to its own against the giants will improve on Channel 13's programs are 3rd place in overall ratings to match Channel 2 and 7 in quality of programs develop their own talents of their ranking against GMA and ABS-CBN regained its claim to being the strong 3rd most-watched television channel in terms of overall ratings. The network has still in sequestered by the government through PCGG, and Canoy that it's still up for privatization. IBC has now the advantages in financial resources. The third placer network has now the capability of privatization, producing more Kapinoy shows and improve its content. In the Ad Congress, Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO, laid out the following plans and goals for The Kapinoy Network. This early though The Kapinoy Network showing muscle based on the ratings of its Viva-TV hit shows. In the weekend of April 28, based on the AGB-Nielsen ratings, it showed IBC doing good on the 5 p.m. to the 2 a.m. time slot, as IBC became the third most-watched network that week. It garnered a rating of 26.9% audience higher which is higher than ABS-CBN with 55.2%, and GMA with 40.4% audience share. Watching Viva movies through Sinemaks, an action-packed blockbuster films on TV screens for Pinoy movies in barangay galls. This will make it easier for the network to someday develop its own pool of talents who will star in its shows while media personalities to transfer and challenged GMA and ABS-CBN to garner a respectable third place rank. A much-awaited children's television shows that will surely please parents and their children called KapinoyLand will delight generations of Filipinos who grew up with IBC Kids programs and are now in the position to watch their favorite children's programming for their own kiddies for Mr. Kapinoy. IBC News and Public Affairs has also entered into a major tie-up with the world's top news broadcaster Bloomberg Television, Fox News Channel, CNBC Asia and BBC World News and NBC. This will enable IBC to deliver the latest news from all over the world in a real-time to its audience in a global news. IBC's long-running flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese, will also be making the timeslot before and after Viva-TV block. While the other networks air teleserye on primetime, IBC under Viva-TV block producing the imports of the soap operas in Mexico and Korea for the popular and top-rating telenovelas and asianovelas like Rosalinda, Amor Bravio, All About My Romance and Shut Up Flower Boy Band when even industry insiders this genre. It dubs Cyborg Kurochan to make more accessible to Pinoy kids animes. Viva-TV’s triumvirate of game shows Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and talent search contest Born to be a Star are the favored viewing fare that night, getting high audience share compared to the shows of the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. Meanwhile, the two basketball games of the PBA and NBA in primetime slot of their sports events, got the high audience share compared also to the shows of Kapamilya and Kapuso. Viva has given up on IBC-13 primetime programming acquisition will always be their main vehicle is the network struggling in getting the viewers into Viva-TV in their satellite is potential viewers. Canoy has expressed optimism on achieving profitability, which he said is anchored on the increase in advertising revenues of Viva-TV’s hit programs such as the roster of Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA. “Advertising revenues will more than double this year compared to last year,” he said, adding that the ratings of Viva-TV’s hit shows on IBC are doing very well that many continue to place advertisements during the time slots when these are shown. Viva-TV scores a major programming coup on IBC when Born to be a Star, the local version of American talent search franchise, premieres on the network. In the success of its sports programming to airing the PBA and NBA games, might the landscape of TV programming airs on primetime as planned, might prompt Channels 2 and 7 to come up with a program of a similar format will get a rousing reception from the viewers to their supremacy in the network war. IBC would make good on iinvesting in state-of-art equipment and ensuring a good strong signal and reception in the province for a month-long anniversary celebration to toast the network. The PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches, billiards, mixed martial-arts (MMA), WWE wrestling and other sporting shows are batched up as the innovative and creative programming Viva Communications, Inc. blocktimers in their home station for The Kapinoy Network, when the PBA and NBA games to rated primetime as well. At the ime, top-rating shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star controlled the country’s primetime ratings from established popular shows.“When we started, people thought we were just blowing air in aiming to reach the number one spot. We have accelerated our momentum and we have completely dominated primetime TV slot. Watch auditions for Viva-TV’s hit game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? along the way. This common touch explains why the show, hosted by Drew Arellano, posed an impressive 30.6 percent audience share, or over three million Mega Manila eyeballs. Since young stars from ABS-CBN and GMA freely appear in Viva-TV shows on IBC. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar of Viva-TV’s top-rater Born to be a Star for a singing superstar contest will have to turn on homegrown talents while PBA to air delayed telecast via Viva cable sports channel Pinoy Extreme and TV5 channels are Hyper and AksyonTV, NBA to air also in cable channels via Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV, NBA Premium TV, Fox Sports Asia and Studio 23. We took the fight where the pie is biggest and that is primetime. Use high-def production equipment, tapeless digital system, and improve their transmission through more powerful transmitters nationwide. Richard Yap’s The Weakest Link is “consistently setting an upward trend in the ratings, beating other shows within 8:30pm timeslot and its way to number 1 position than Ina, Kapatid, Anak (Ch.2) and Mundo Mo'y Akin (Ch.7), when Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hit 29 percent share on Saturday primetime slots, against ABS-CBN’s Maalaala Mo Kaya and GMA’s Magpakailanman. Canoy promises to come up with a new tagline to best mirror the network’s thrust of taking televiewing habits “to the next level.” Instead, Canoy declares, “It is our commitment to the viewers to continually give them more quality choices in free-to-air television. This is what the partnership Viva Entertainment in the block-timer of IBC hoped to achieve as Viva-TV, the primetime programming block of The Kapinoy Network. Going into our second year, we’ll continue to bring innovative and highly-entertaining programs for our progressive Pinoys.” Most of them were viewers of Viva-TV who enjoyed the different program booths, games, stars, and variety show that the channel prepared they deserve for consistently pushing us up in the ratings game. Let’s hope he fulfills that promise seen in the local broadcast landscape for the past decades, making IBC-13, the first-ever local television network to broadcast in the high-definition. Emphasized that they are also going international, offering programs intended for overseas Filipinos. He revealed that IBC is forming an international company in responsible for marketing, distribution, and sale of content to other countries, through satellite, cable, IPTV and Web TV. The new company will be offering a Filipino channel to countries with huge population of Filipinos such as the United States for North America, Japan, Europe and the Middle East called IBC Global to compared at rivals ABS-CBN Corporation offers The Filipino Channel (TFC) while GMA Network has Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV. “In the last 15 years, The Kapinoy Network as the third most-watched TV station in Manila and entire Philippines.” Placed third in having the most audience share in more importantly, he said, “in some time blocks, we are even beating the competition and we’ve become number one.” He was specifically referring to its innovative Viva-TV hit program like the top-rating game show are Who Wants to be a Millionaire with Drew Arellano and The Weakest Link with Richard Yap as Sir Chief which became number one in its primetime timeslot and the reality talent search contest Born to be a Star with a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, which is also beating competition. The PBA and NBA are the flagship program, continues to draw waudiences and consistently in the Top 20 shows in Mega Manila and nationwide managed to beat competition at primetime. “We are committed to continually give our audience innovative, creative and highly-entertaining programs and have consistently challenged the status-quo in the TV landscape,” Canoy explained.